


Woman with a black hat

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Ghosts, Lullabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frida and Manny tried to prove Zoe wrong- so what happens when they meets a creepy yet sweet woman?





	1. Chapter 1

[Creepy musical box playing]

[Bell tolls]

[Creepy girl laughing]

[Birds chirping]

Ms. Hupida: Quiet chicos we're going to a old abandoned house everyone raise your hand if you're going to a old house 

Frida: [raises her hand] I'll go to an abandoned house

Voice: aww..How Sweet.

[Frida quickly turned to see a goth girl named Zoe Aves]

Zoe: A little girl is taking us to a abandoned house. Scandalous!

Frida: What do you want Zoe

Zoe: Oh i was wondering that YOU ASK US TO GO TO A OLD ABANDONED HOUSE!!

Frida: Oh come on Zoe Have you ever hear a sad and tragic tale of a woman with a black hat.

Zoe: Well, No!!

Manny: I'll go first [Zoe growls] [clear throat] Maricoco met Santiago, whom she loved but her parents didn't approve of due his lack of fortune. When Santiago was rejected her hand in marriage by her parents, he convinced her to elope with him using his charisma and charm. They agreed to meet under the cover of night at 3 AM under an old oak tree out in the woods. On that foggy night, Maricoco snuck out wearing her mother's dress and carried a small fortune with her, the last at Santiago's request. Unbeknownst to the young lady, her groom-to-be had only proposed to steal her family's fortune. 

Frida: [gasp] You mean...

Manny: After waiting in the dark forest for some time,Maricoco was robbed by Santiago from the shadows and left her for dead. Before passing on, she made a vow to remain under the tree until her true love came to ask for her hand in marriage, thus setting her free. 

Frida: Tell me more

[Zoe began to snicker, before finally laughing in a way that made Frida feel confused.]

Frida: What?

Zoe: Woman with a black hat is a urban legend please and there's no way you babies can summon the ghost of Maricoco oh wait you're not [Zoe and her friends laugh and walk away]

Manny: don't listen to Zoe she's.....a villianess.

Frida: Yeah she's a jerk who was rejected.

Manny: You know what we'll show her that we're not babies

[Miracle City Cemetery]

Manny: Well here i go [open the spellbook and read the chant,but gags] Ow that hurt so much [reads the chant,but attacked by ghost bees] [panting] Aww now i missed it [reads the chant which summon a ghost teddy bear] Aww [but the teddy bear turned inside out] Gross uh-oh yes yes yes A vengeful spirit i can totally go for one of those [Manny and Frida reads the chant,but nothing's working] 

[Manny and Frida felt accomplished for a brief moment then felt a sudden gush of wind.]

[Leaves floated above them and not only had they seen the eerie mist but the vast number of crows surrounding them all along the trees. They all seemed to be watching Manny and Frida closely, that’s when Manny and Frida heard a rumble.]

[Something sounded like it was snapping and rocks were being moved, they panicked looking everywhere for signs of someone being near.]

[The ground continued to break apart and lowly quaked as something struggled to break free.]

[Then bursting and slowly rising from below was a body.]

[Moonlight highlighted its terrifying outline, Manny and Frida never once blinking or taking their eyes off it.]

[The figure of a woman arose as Manny and Frida watched in pure horror.]

[A cloth had been covering its face and with a skeleton hand it pulled it off as a chilling voice answered “Please.”]

[Manny and Frida now saw the woman’s face and instinctively tried to get away.]

[They were crawling on the ground at first before standing up and running.]

[Manny and Frida dared to look behind her and saw the corpse’s shape following closely behind.]

[While crossing a small lake they lost their footing and fell forward. Their bumped their heads against a stone but ignored the pain as they realized they were smacked in the middle of a graveyard.]

[When they looked up the dead woman was still coming towards them so they scrambled back to their feet and continued running as fast as he could. Not thinking if they were going in the right direction or not, only to get away from this nightmare come to life.]

[Still they ran until they saw the opening in the woods. To their sweet relief they saw the stone bridge and finally stopped, looking back to the forest to see if they were still being chased.]

[They saw nothing for the next few minutes and heard nothing but their heavy breathing.]

[Believing it was finally over they started to turn around to head back to town.]

[The apparition stopped them.]

[The screams was at their lips but refused to come out as the undead woman approached them. The crows were flying around them.]

[The moonlight revealed the woman’s slightly disheveled brunette locks, pink lips,green eyes, and blue rotting flesh.]

[She put one skeleton hand on Frida’s shaking shoulder while the normal hand caressed Manny's sweaty face, in her ghostly voice the corpse singed “Rock a bye baby on the treetop.”]

[Everything began to get fuzzy as Manny and Frida were frozen in place.]

[The world turned to darkness...]


	2. Welcome to the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny and Frida deals with all sorts of new experiences down in the underworld where Maricoco has taken them.They tries to communicate with the ghost of Maricoco.

By the time Manny and Frida regained consciousness, they could see a couple new faces looking down at them with one of them full of concern and the other simply smiling at them. “A new arrival.” the ghost boy that had smiling at them, with yellow eyes, black hair, wearing a 1920s outfit, says when the girl next

“Easy, Socorro. They fainted.” as the woman returns their attention to her as they wondered why this woman is worried about them, Manny and Frida then recognizes her green eyes. “Are you ok? Nothing hurts?” she asks as she gently held them.

“What happened?” Manny asks, glancing around him to see more new people there to greet him. The way Frida is holding him caused a small blush to form on his cheeks.

“Well this call for a toast.” one voice speaks up, causing Manny to turn his attention to a ghost bunny.

The bunny then clicks her drink with her friend, a much taller, ghost boy with a hoodie. “To the newlyweds.” the taller boy says as he wraps one arm around Maricoco who joins his side.

At that word, Manny and Frida grows confused. “Newlyweds?”

Then they hears a soft chuckle next to hear, from the woman holding them. “Did you forget? Back in the woods you said your vows perfectly.”To see that they has indeed accidentally meet this ghost, Manny and Frida smacks their foreheads very hard, hoping that they are just having bad dreams.

“Hello!” a new voice speaks up.

Once the ghost of a beheaded man stands before Manny and Frida, he bows to them. 

Having enough, Manny steps out of the girl’s comforting hold and steps away from everyone. “All of you, please stay back. Right now I need answers. What is going on? Where am I? And who are you?”

First the girl had given her a smile, saying that she has nothing to fear. “That’s a long story.”

“And what a story it is.” a new voice speaks up and once everyone’s attention is on him, the spotlight shines upon General Chapuza.

“This is gonna be good” said the zombie Napoleon style man.

Manny and Frida shudders

With a single snap of his right hand, General Chapuza says to a few of his friends, “Hit it, boys.” With that, they start a new song as one of them plays the violin.

Then the lights go out with a few lit candles here and there as everyone begin to dance around the pub as a few others keep playing to have the music of the story continue. Manny, Frida, Maricoco and the ghosts dance to the tune of Michael Jackson's Thriller.

With a smile at Manny and Frida as everyone else finish the song,Maricoco takes them and leads them out of the pub so she can show then around the Land of the Dead.


	3. Maricoco's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny and Frida take Maricoco to the living world.

Manny and Frida stood in front of glass window chuckling and laughing.  
“Those puppies are so cute and funny!” Frida giggled  
Inside the shop owner was getting attacked by horde of puppies, screaming in agony.  
Maricoco just stared in worry and shock “Should…we help him?” she asked worriedly  
“Oh no he’s fine! There just playing with him!” Manny said with a smile  
“SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! THESE PUPPIES ARE STRONGER THEN THEY LOOK!” The pet store owner whaled  
“Awww look at that one biting on his foot! He’s so cute!” Said Frida pointing at the puppy  
“WHY DO YOU TWO ALWAYS COME HERE AND LAUGH AT ME! I ALMOST DIED TWICE!”  
Maricoco looked down at Manny and Frida.  
The two of them started walking off and Maricoco followed closely behind.  
“DON’T LEAVE ME! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!” The shop owner cried. A large pool of puppies then jumped on him.  
…   
Manny and Frida took Maricoco all the way to Miracle City Cemetery. The three of them sat on top of the tombstones.  
“So what do you think?” Asked Frida as she looked up at Maricoco.  
“Well…I have to admit the cemetery is pretty nice. But…” Maricoco turned around to look down at the tombstones “This is a bit creepy…”  
“Nah it’s cool! It’s just a cemetery.” Manny said casually


End file.
